


Your Secret Is Safe With Me (Daisuga)

by anniesmile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesmile/pseuds/anniesmile
Summary: Sugawara always gets changed in the boy's bathroom after practice. One day, he drops his jacket on the way and Daichi picks it up. When he goes to give it back, he learns the reason as to why he always changes privately.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Your Secret Is Safe With Me (Daisuga)

“I’ll go change.” Suga announced and made his way to the bathroom to change out of his volleyball uniform. The team was used to him changing in the bathroom and they didn’t mind one bit. They respected his privacy. 

“Alright, we’ll wait for you by the main entrance.” He hummed in response and continued walking.

Once he got to the bathroom, he closed to the door and hung his bag on the small hook on the door. He hummed, stretching a bit before getting his school uniform out of the bag. He set it gently on the sink after making sure it wasn’t wet and took his shirt off. He looked at himself in the mirror and stared at the binder covering his chest.   
That’s why he always got changed in the bathroom. No one on the team knew about it, except for Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda and they both agreed to keep it a secret until Suga was ready to tell them.

He sighed softly, adjusting his binder. It made it difficult for him to play, but he was used to it. He had to be so the other wouldn’t find out, at least. He got his button up white shirt and slipped it on. He was halfway through the buttons when the door opened. His eyes widened as he heard Daichi’s voice.

“Hey. Suga, you dropped this on your way…” Daichi’s gaze dropped to a frozen Suga’s chest and immediately noticed the binder. “…here.”

“Daichi, don’t you knock?” Suga blurted out, trying to cover his chest as quickly as he could.

“I did, but you didn’t respond so…” Daichi said, looking at the floor. “I didn’t know you were…”

“What? A freak? I know.” Suga scoffed, finally buttoning his shirt all the way. Daichi looked at him and stepped closer to him. Suga didn’t notice as he was staring at the floor, not able to look at his captain in the eye.

“You’re not a freak for being who you truly are.” Suga looked up as him as the words came out of his mouth. He was fine with it?

“You’re fine with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? If you’re happy, no one else’s opinion matters.” Suga couldn’t hold back his tears and hugged Daichi tightly. Daichi hugged back as he heard a sob escape Suga’s lips. He rubbed his back comfortingly as Suga cried on his shoulder.

“Thank you… so much.” Suga choked out. He pulled back and wiped his tears, sniffing. Daichi smiled at him and wiped the last tears off his face gently.

“You know you can tell me anything, Koushi…” Suga smiled and they hugged again.

“Thanks, Daichi… now, let me get dressed.” Suga said, shoving Daichi away gently. Daichi chuckled and gave him his dropped jacket before walking out of the bathroom. Suga smiled, holding the volleyball team’s jacket tightly for a few seconds before finishing getting dressed. He made sure he got everything this time before walking out and meeting the team at the main entrance. He was a bit nervous since he didn’t know if Daichi had told them, but when no one made a comment about it, he was relieved. 

The team started walking towards Coach Ukai’s work, hoping they would get some meat buns. Suga walked beside Daichi as the other talked, joked and bickered. He let out a small laugh occasionally and would tell them to stop when the bickering started escalating. He felt a stare on him, and he looked at Daichi who was smiling at him. He smiled back, knowing very well what that smile meant: “Your secret is safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second Daisuga oneshot!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Annie <3


End file.
